Inflammatory bowel disease (IBD) involves a dysregulated cellular immune response to environmental triggers in genetically predisposed individuals. IBD is a general term used for a group of disorders that cause intestinal mucosa to become inflamed. This can become a chronic condition and may lead to cancer. Examples of such inflammatory bowel diseases include Crohn's disease and ulcerative colitis (UC). Crohn's disease predominantly affects the ileum and colon, although it is also seen in other sections of the gastrointestinal (GI) tract. UC, on the other hand, generally manifests as an inflammation of the colon. It is considered that IBD results in disruption of the continued renewal of the mucosal lining of the GI tract.
The citation of references herein shall not be construed as an admission that such is prior art to the present invention.